


I know

by CyborgWrites



Series: Knowing [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M'Baku is sad, Nakia wants her boys to be happy but they both complicated, Nakia's pov, T'Challa is only mentioned, they all love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgWrites/pseuds/CyborgWrites
Summary: M'Baku connects with Nakia over the man they both love.





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with M'Baku. He has so much potential. I loved all his moments. Nakia is also my hero tbh.

Nakia breathed a sigh of relief when she heard M'Baku's voice over the roar of battle, a triumphant smile on her face as she realized she had been right in her suspicions.

The Jabari leader locked eyes with her, nodding in her direction and continuing the fight.

_T'Challa, how loved you are. You have no idea._

It wasn't a long battle. But it felt like an eternity.

Time passes at an agonizing pace when the war being waged is between your brothers and sisters. With people you know.

But she supposed she understood.

W'Kabi had carried his pain for years. And T'Challa had made a promise and failed him. She had been trusted to accompany T'Challa. In her heart, the failure was hers as well. And Killmonger had delivered justice to his doorstep. So of course. Of course she understood. 

Even if it made her blood sing with grief and anger. To betray T'Challa so profoundly... to support the man who nearly killed him... She didn't know if she could ever look at her old friend the same again. Her heart wept for Okoye. 

Okoye was not like Nakia. Nakia would sooner cut off her own hands than to raise them and strike the love of her life. Okoye would shatter her own heart for honor.

But not today. 

Everything came to a halt the moment W'Kabi knelt, the tip of Okoye's spear hovering dangerously close.

She called for Shuri, knowing the younger girl could hear her.

"I am alright, Nakia. And T'Challa is safe. N'Jadaka is dead."

She felt eyes burning into her back and turned. M'Baku stared at her, questioning.

She gave him a smile, one she knew would reassure him. His shoulders relaxed.

She felt a touch of affection warm her chest.

Same old M'Baku...

_________________________________________

The caves grew colder the higher they dove into the mountains.

Nakia was used to it, though.

M'Baku was alone when she walked into his throne room.

"It is dangerous for a leader to be alone."

He huffed, though his eyes were fond.

"I am not alone."

That earned him a smile.

"No. You are not," she agreed.

"I suspect you mean in more than just good company," he said knowingly, his expression uncharacteristically grim.

"Always to the point..."

"How many times are you going to brave the snow to have the same talk?"

She sighed. "As many times as it takes for you to realize I am right."

He stood abruptly, voice booming.

"It is not a matter of being right."

She met his volume, undeterred.

"No, it is a matter of being brave!"

His jaw clenched.

"Why do you insist?" He asked through gritted teeth, eyes pained.

A tearful laugh escaped her.

"I wondered why... when I knelt before you, giving you the chance to avenge him, their was no grief in your eyes. Only relief."

He looked away. "A good man would have done no different."

She shook her head. "YOU are a good man, M'Baku. So is T'Challa. So why do you run from eachother?"

He turned back to her, eyes hard.

"Shouldn't you be discouraging this? Don't you love him?"

His answer was a look both unimpressed and kind.

"You are deflecting. I am not a jealous woman. T'Challa has a big enough heart for all of Wakanda and I know where I stand. I am secure because I KNOW. I am beginning to think you are not because you don't and that is why you hesitate."

"I know," he whispered. "I know exactly where I stand."

He stepped down, approaching until he stood inches in front of her. She looked up at him and the way he looked at her made her feel like they were sixteen again, T'Challa and her sneaking away to meet him in the night.

"And I think, my love," he continued, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek, " you know as well. That where I stand is in the shadows. In brief and secret meetings under T'Chaka's nose and behind Ramonda's back. I guess Queen Mother's beloved mama's boy does not tell her everything. Like what it felt like the first time he and I laid eyes on eachother. How we have both loved you despite not being able to be in the light together."

She swallowed, eyes pleading.

"M'Baku-"

"Shh. You have said your piece. You have asked your questions. Let me have a turn, yes?"

She nodded. "Alright."

"When the three of us were together and you weren't the last thread holding us together, do you remember what I asked T'Challa?"

"I..."

"Think hard because I know it is there, my love. Tell me what I asked."

She sighed.

"You asked if you could speak to T'Chaka with his good word. To negotiate."

He nodded. "That is right. And do you remember what he said to me?"

"M'Baku, that was so-"

"Say it."

"Father can never know about any of this. He would think it shameful."

"You ask me, Nakia, to be brave... that was me being brave. I told my father what I intended to do the night before I asked T'Challa. He did not care for it. But he said I was my own man. And he knew I was thinking of the Jabari and not just my own heart. My father, who thought less of T'Chaka than I ever did. Did you ever think to ask T'Challa to be brave for me?"

"I told him to follow his heart."

He laughed.

"And we know how he listens to you. You have told me how he begs you to stay. And I cannot say I disagree. I would also love to see you more than one day a month."

Her eyes watered.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. You are doing what you think is right regardless of what the people you love and respect have to say. And without compromising your love of your people. Nakia, you are brave."

She tried to fight it, she did, but a tear escaped. He tsked wiping it away with rough but tender hands.

"Don't you think that I would love to be near him? Outside of battle and near death. Or when he is in desperate need of warriors? Because that is what it takes now. For him to acknowledge that I still exist. Even now that his father no longer lives to have the same influence on him. But I did not choose to lose him, Nakia."

"I know," she said, leaning up on the tips of her toes to kiss him. "I know," she repeated. "I guess that's part of why I never stay. I think of what we were and what we are now and of what we could be and it rebreaks my heart."

He chuckled, pulling her close and dropping a kiss to her head.

"My dear, that is how you look at life in general. It is why you are a hero."

She hummed, soaking in his warmth. She loved them both, T'Challa and M'Baku. And she knew they loved her and eachother. 

"T'Challa spoke to his father in the ancestral plane."

M'Baku grunted.

"We were having a moment, Nakia-"

"T'Challa told me what his father said to him about how to best protect Wakanda. Do you know what T'Chaka said?"

M'Baku sighed.

"What did he say?"

She pulled back to look at him.

"He said surround yourself with people you trust."

His brows furrowed.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"M'Baku... Avengers shenangians aside, Okoye and the other Doras, Shuri, Ramonda and I have been with him at all times in joy, sorrow and battle. If he asked for your help, regardless of recent strife and urgency, it could only be for one reason-"

He let go, stepping away.

"Don't-"

"-He trusts you," she pressed, "Whether you believe it or not, he trusts you. He does, I know."

He was silent.

"And you trusted him. Trusted US to win. That is why you not only came to our aide but brought your tribe with you. I have seen you fight with anger. M'Baku this was the first time I saw you fight with love."

"Yes. You were also on that battle field."

"I am not an idiot. You searched the field for another as soon as you realized I was alright. I know you were looking for him."

His shoulders sagged, a deep sigh leaving him.

"I know. I know you know. Of course you do. And yes, I took a small chance. I have taken chances on T'Challa before and one finally paid off. So what?"

"What more do you want? What are you waiting for?"

And when he looked at her again, this time his eyes were shimmery. He bit his lip, breathing through his nose and not trusting himself to speak. 

"M'Ba-"

"I want-" he began, voice raw.

She waited, holding her breath until he found his words.

"I want him to take a chance on me. I want HIM to come to ME! I want-" he gasped, voice breaking, "-him to take me by the hand in front of all of Wakanda without shame or apology."

And tears streamed down his face but he did not look away this time.

She would be lying if she said she did not match him tear for tear. She put her hand over his heart.

"My love..."

He covered her hand with his.

"I want HIM to be brave, Nakia..."

She pulled him close, letting him cry silently into her neck.

"I know."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sad M'Baby :(


End file.
